Angela, Nudge, Birdkids? WTF?
by CoHOCD
Summary: Welcome To Forks. Basically a neon sign sporting the words, "Are you a fairytale monster? this is the place for you!" Angela seemed like a regular teenager, until four teens come to town, then everything is upside down. Teen for minor adult themes.


**_Me: So... Got this idea at three in the morning... And started writing it at 3:30 AM. So there is NO plot, I'm just gonna wing it..._**

**_Nudge: Which probably isn't the best idea... She would like a beta reader for this, since she's just "winging it" she'll need some ideas, so if you're interested, leave a review explaining why you think you should get the job._**

**_Me: And if you aren't eligible for a beta profile, or if you're just to lazy to make one (like I'm probably going to be once I'm eligible for one), then just writing a review on what I should fix, what you liked, and some ideas for the future, awesome!_**

**_Nudge: And if you're too cool to be seen reviewing a horribly written story, anonymous review is abled... I think. We need to check and make sure, though._**

**_Me: ... Oh! D to the I to the S to the C to the L to the A to the I to the M to the E to the R... DISCLAIMER! Give me an I... (Nudge: I!) Give me a don't (Nudge: DON'T!) Give me an own (Nudge: OWN!) Give me an- Oh forget it! Do you seriously think I own Maximum Ride or Twilight? Me?_**

**_Nudge: On the contrary, she barely even likes Twilight, but Mia requested she make a crossover. And she had to do it because Mia got her a REALLY cute purse for Christmas!_**

**_Me: But I HAVE read Twilight (I used to be the biggest Twilight fangirl in my school -shudder-) so hopefully this isn't too crappy, and if it is, it won't be because I know nothing about Twilight!_**

**

* * *

****"Angela's" POV**

"_Run, Nudge! RUN!" I hear behind me. I want to stop, want to run towards them, towards him, but I can't. Max's orders. Keep running, even if you're the last one left. Always yourself, no one else. Yeah, well I'm still running, and no one else is by my side. It makes me feel selfish, makes me sick. _

_"You might as well stop now, birdie. We have them all, you're the only one left, you might as well give up!" I hear an eraser say. _

_Giving up and just collapsing on the floor seems like such a good idea. But then I hear Iggy's voice in my head, _"Don't give up, Hun, p-please, just don't stop going."

_But that's not the only thing I hear. _"W-why not? I don't want to stay on this earth if you're not!"

_I can practically feel his hot tears streaking down my hair as he holds me in a tight hug. _

"No! Don't say that! You have to stay alive, for Angel, for Gazzy, for ME!" _But I lost them hours ago! So why should I still run? _

For him, for him, for him, for him…_ I say this mantra in my head as I give another burst of speed. It seems like hours before they stop chasing me, and I go to a police station and tell them everything._"So, they're like the Cullens… Kind of…" I heard Jessica say, of course, I wasn't really paying attention because I was caught up in memories… But now she has my full attention. Anyone like the Cullens I needed to know about. Call it a bad habit, it's not going to stop me from finding out.

* * *

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, apparently there's four of them, and two are dating. The girl that isn't dating has, like, been hitting on the guy that isn't dating for, like, years. But he apparently, like, lost his girlfriend a few years back, and now he, like, doesn't date… Or something." I nodded, intrigued in her talking.

A lot of people thought Jessica was a whiny brat that talked about everyone and was dating five other guys on the side while she was with Mike.

It's not true.

Jess is a really nice girl, who doesn't do any of that. She's loyal to Mike, even though she knows he isn't to her, and she's never talked about someone in the five years that I've known her.

"There they are!" Jessica said, stirring me from my reverie.

I looked up and saw four familiar people. _Max, Fang, Iggy, Ella…_ My eyes started getting watery and I felt some runaway tears. _No! They're dead! Don't let your wall down! Don't let complete strangers break you!_

I sucked in a mouthful of air and said, "Should we invite them to the table?" In typical sweet girl Angela style.

"Like, Yeah!" Lauren squealed.

She was probably already coming up with a plan to break the two up, since the dark one was surprisingly more attractive than the blonde one.

Jessica nudged my arm and grabbed my hand, pulling me from the table. "Come on!"

She dragged me towards the group, and once we got there asked, "Uh, hi. I'm, like, Jessica, and this is Angela! Would you, like, like to sit with us?"

The girl with long dirty blonde hair raised an eyebrow, and you could easily tell that the others had no say in this. "Uh… Sure…?"

"Great!" Jessica exclaimed, leading them to our table.

"Okay, so, this is Lauren," Lauren flirtatiously waved a hand towards the dark one. The leader kissed him just for Lauren. I smirked.

"And this is Mike, Eric, Ben, Angela's sitting right there, Bella and Edward, and Alice!"

"Uh, I'm… Max, this is Nick, Lucas, and Ella. Where do we sit?"

I gasped, bending over in pain.

You're probably wondering how those names inflicted pain on me. Well, when you here the "names" of people you thought dead for five years, you get this horrible throbbing in the pit of your stomach, you know, that part in your lower abdomen that always seems to react painfully when you face a very emotional time? Yeah, that's how.

Jessica sent me a worried glance before telling them they can sit by me.

Max, Nick, and Ella sat down and Lucas grabbed my arm muttering, "Sorry, I'm blind."

He frowned a second before a waterfall of emotions covered his face. I could only name a few. Shock, surprise, anger, pain, sadness, and… Love?

"N-N-N-N… N-N-Nudge?" He stuttered. Which, of course, got everyone else from his group alert.

I wanted to throw myself into his arms and start bawling my eyes out, or maybe just kiss him for hours, but I couldn't, not in front of everyone. So, I did what my instincts told me to, I drew my arm away, and using my AMAZING (note the sarcasm) poker face, said, "N-n-no… I-I don't know anyone by the name of Nudge!" Which probably wasn't the best thing to do.

You see, Iggy's blind, so he's adapted to other methods of telling if a person's lying, like feeling their pulse. "You're lying." He simply stated, then started pulling my towards the door.

The next thing I knew I was being guided to the woods. Once we were to where no one could see me, He grabbed my shoulders roughly and pulled my lips toward his.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!_**

**_Me: I realize that Angela is white, but since this is fanfiction, let's use our imagination and say she was black the whole series. And she never dated Ben._**

**_Nudge: Also, for the sake of the story, I was twelve at the start of MR and I'm born, like, January 1st, while Iggy's born, like, December 31st, so for 364 days of the year it seems like he's only a year older than me._**

**_Me: And Nudge is 17 as she turns 18 in that January of senior year (the year they're in, if you couldn't tell), and Max, Fang and Iggy are 18, but they want to fit in so they're posing as a year younger than they are._**

**_Nudge: And ella's 17._**

**_Me: c u l8er! ... R&R&Rootbeer?_**


End file.
